survivorfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Gabon Fanfic
Survivor: Gabon - Earth's Last Eden is a fanfic based on the seventeenth season of the CBS reality television series Survivor. The premiere aired December 28, 2008. It marks the first time that Survivor was shot in high definition, with Sony XDCAMs. Host Jeff Probst has stated that temptation and consequence will be major themes this season. Players sent to "Exile" (no longer Exile Island) will receive a clue to the whereabouts of a hidden Immunity Idol that is located back at their own camp. For the first time, exiled contestants will also have the option of taking comfort items to make their stay more enjoyable. If they do so, their entire tribe will be given a disadvantage at the next Immunity Challenge. Probst also teased that one twist this season will be among the most controversial the show has ever seen. Contestants :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game :In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win reward or immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Note 1: Combined Reward and Immunity Challenge. Note 2: In winning the challenge, Fang won the right to "kidnap" a member of Kota and take them on the Reward. The person would then return to Tribal Council that night with individual Immunity. Fang chose Jacquie. There was also no Exile due to this twist. Episode 1: "I'm Actually Pretty Intelligent" Eighteen Americans embarked on the adventure of a lifetime in Gabon, a remote country in west-central Africa. As two separate tribes, Fang and Kota, they faced a difficult hike to their camps. Kota, the yellow tribe, got off to a slow start, due to Susie's lack of athletic ability and her need to take a "bathroom break." At Fang, Ace, Corinne, and Michelle immediately set themselves apart from the group by trying to hurry along their tribemates. A struggle for power also emerged between Ace and Dan, who both seemed like natural leaders. Once both tribes reached their camps, they struggled to create fire and found their water to be extremely dangerous to drink unboiled. At Kota, Crystal and Susie felt an immediate bond as mothers and made a pact to watch out for each other. Before the Immunity Challenge, Ace suggested to the rest of Fang to lie to the other tribe about making fire so they appear as the stronger tribe. At the first Immunity Challenge, it was Kelly who slowed Kota down and Fang claimed both fire and Immunity. At Kota, Matty and Kelly formed a tight friendship and alliance and immediately began to target Susie for struggling during the hike. But when G.C. told Crystal, she turned the tribe on Kelly for her weak performance during the challenge. At the last minute, Kelly and Matty then turned their target to Crystal as both a strategic and physical threat. At Tribal Council, after some harsh words between Kelly and Crystal, Kelly and Matty split their votes between Susie and Crystal. But it became painfully obvious they were alone, as the rest of Kota voted Kelly out. *'Immunity Challenge:' Six tribe members will be belted together. They will race through a swamp, up and over a 15’ A-frame wall, and under a bamboo crawl. They’ll then dig up three bags of puzzle pieces, crawl under one final gate, and make their way to the finish, where the three remaining tribe members will use those pieces to solve a puzzle. First tribe to solve it correctly wins the challenge. Episode 2: The Best of Times and the Worst of Times Kota returned from their first Tribal Council and Matty felt the pressure of being next on the chopping block. After Bob made fire for the tribe, everyone was annoyed by Susie's constant paranoia about wild animals. On Day 4, Dan also made fire for Fang. Later that day, he made an alliance with fellow lawyer Charlie and the two of them included Paloma and Ace in the fold to form the "Powerhouse" group. The tribes squared off in their first Reward Challenge, where Susie slowed down the yellow tribe and Fang won fishing gear. On the advice of Ken, they then chose to send Susie to Exile, and in a twist, the person sent to Exile is given a choice between getting a clue for the hidden Immunity Idol or indulging in comfort. However, choosing the comfort would result in their tribe getting a penalty in the next Immunity Challenge. At Fang, Dan proved his worth further when he caught a bunch of fish for the tribe. However, some drama was caused when Gillian refused to eat the fish caught because she felt she wasn't part of the win for sitting out the challenge. On Exile, Susie discovered the idol was at each tribe's camp and decided to tough it out to avoid the penalty and experienced a rough night in the wilderness. At Kota, Marcus, Bob, Jacquie, and Sugar formed the secret "Upper Hand" alliance to counter the alliance between Crystal, Susie, and G.C. At the second Immunity Challenge, Fang claimed their third victory in a row. Back at Kota's camp, the "Upper Hand" decided to vote against Susie for being a weakness and her alliance, while Crystal tried in vain to convince them to vote for Matty. At Tribal Council, Sugar accidentally outed her alliance to the tribe, and while Crystal and Susie stuck together to vote for Matty, G.C. joined the "Upper Hand" and Matty to vote out Susie. *'Reward Challenge:' Each tribe will divide into four pairs; each pair will be tethered together by rope. One pair at a time races up a ramp, across a net run, and up a rope spider web. They'll grab a flag attached to the web, climb back down the web and make their way back to the start. When they have all four flags, they’ll attach them to a flag pole. The entire tribe will then turn a turnstile, which will raise the flags. First tribe to raise their flags wins Reward. *'Reward:' Fishing gear: hooks, line, netting, worms, traps, and a spear. *'Immunity Challenge:' Each tribe will designate four choppers and three puzzle builders. The four choppers will race one at a time to cut through wooden beams, concealing ropes. Once they cut through the ropes, they’ll release a bundle of planks. Once they have the planks, they’ll race ahead to the next station and hand off the machete to the next person. Once they’ve retrieved all four bundles, they’ll take the planks to the hill, where three different tribe members will untie them and use them to fill in gaps in the track. Once the track is complete, all seven tribe members who’ve participated thus far will get in the cart. That leaves one tribe member left, who will take a machete and chop the final rope that will release the cart and send it down the hill. First tribe to the finish wins Immunity. Episode 3: "We Won a Date with Jeff Probst!" After Tribal Council, G.C. explained his vote for Susie and reaffirmed his trust in Crystal. In exchange, Crystal told G.C. the next day about the hidden Immunity Idol at their camp. Meanwhile, Marcus, Jacquie, and Bob chastised Sugar for outing their secret alliance at Tribal Council. Though the three Kotas considered replacing her with Matty in their alliance, they decided to stick together with Sugar and vote out Crystal next. At Fang, Dan and Charlie decided to show their trust in Ace by letting him pick the fifth member in their "Powerhouse" alliance; however, they were less than thrilled at his choice, Corinne. Before the Reward Challenge, Kota decided to elect high school teacher Bob as their leader. And Kota managed to win their first challenge and comfort, and chose to send Gillian to Exile. While Kota celebrated, Gillian enjoyed her time on Exile, wanting to show her tribe that she can tough it out. At Fang, Michelle hammered into Ken and Dan for screwing up the puzzle and costing Fang the win. Kota continued their winning streak at the Immunity Challenge, where cocky boxer Michelle was thrown around by larger Crystal. Back at Fang's camp, Corinne almost immediately targeted Michelle for her negativity and insults towards other tribemates. Michelle, meanwhile, tried to turn the tribe against Corinne for personal reasons. At Tribal Council, Corinne and Michelle went all out on each other, while Ken and Gillian ruffled Corine's feathers when he said she had a negative attitude. However, though Charlie and Paloma decided to vote for Gillian to keep their alliance a secret, Michelle got votes from everyone else and was voted out. *'Reward Challenge:' Six tribe members will push a large boulder along a marked course. Along the way, they will crush the tiles at four stations, revealing puzzle pieces. The other tribe member will follow close behind and pick up those puzzle pieces as they go. Once they have all four bundles, two tribe members will use those pieces to solve a Tetris-style puzzle by placing them onto a board with letters. If they solve it correctly, they’ll leave 10 letters uncovered. Those letters, in order, will form a 10-letter word. First tribe to get it right wins Reward. *'Reward:' Blankets, hammock, pillows, and a mosquito net. *'Immunity Challenge:' Both tribes will start on floating platforms. Each round, a ball is tossed into the water. Three members from each tribe will dive in and attempt to get that ball back to shore and to their tribe’s finish mat. To score, they have to have at least one hand on the ball while any part of their body touches the finish mat. First tribe to score two points wins Immunity. Episode 4: Crossing the Street? After Tribal Council, Corinne promised to the tribe that she would change her negative attitude, though she started to secretly plot revenge against her tribe. At Kota, Matty was completely drained, and his bad attitude and rude remarks did not reflect well on his tribe. At the Reward Challenge, Kota clinched their third victory in a row, winning a series of luxuries, while Ken and Gillian secretly conspired about Fang getting rid of the weak. Kota sent Randy to Exile and relished in their victory; even Matty became greatly revitalized. On Exile, Randy decided having the hidden Immunity Idol would be too dangerous. At Fang, Corinne and Ace's annoying personalities made Dan and Charlie consider other strategic options. Charlie in particular went to Gillian, the "outsider of the outsiders" and promised her safety. However, their strategy came to naught when they slaughtered Kota in the Immunity Challenge, sending the yellow tribe to Tribal Council for the third time. Back at Kota's camp, the "Upper Hand" alliance of Marcus, Jacquie, Bob, and Sugar decided on voting out Matty for his lack of spirit. While Marcus kept Matty under the guise and told him to vote Crystal, Matty joined up with Crystal and GC to try to break up the powerful alliance of four and target Sugar. They then went to Marcus, claiming that Sugar, Bob, and Jacquie's bond was too close for comfort. At Tribal Council, Matty and Sugar stated their case to an undecided Marcus. In the end, the physician chose to honor his alliance and Matty was voted out. *'Reward Challenge:' Each tribe will start with a large pile of tribe-colored balls. They will toss a ball to the next tribe member, through holes in two walls, while members of the other tribe use wooden clubs and will attempt to knock that ball away and prevent it from going through. Once they get three balls to the end, two tribe members will take those balls and maneuver them, one at a time, through a table maze and into the final hole. First tribe to get all three balls through the maze and in the hole wins Reward. *'Reward:' Fishing gear, a collection of oil and spices, a boiling pot, and potatoes. *'Immunity Challenge:' One member from each tribe will sit in a boat, while three members from the opposing team use buckets of water to try and sink them. The person in the boat will have to bail the water out as fast as possible to stay afloat, using only their hands. First tribe to sink the other tribe’s boat three times wins Immunity. Episode 5: The Great Tribal Divide Both tribes seemed to have their plans set out in front of them. The "Upper Hand" alliance of Bob, Jacquie, Marcus, and Sugar planned to take out Crystal next, while at Fang Charlie and Paloma bitched about Corinne while Randy told his ally Ken about his plan to destroy the hidden Immunity Idol. Both tribes were shaken up, however, by a tribe swap. Marcus and Paloma were randomly picked as captains and picked new tribes. The new Fang tribe consisted of: Paloma, Crystal, Ace, GC, Randy, Sugar, Ken, and Gillian. The new Kota tribe consisted of: Marcus, Dan, Jacquie, Charlie, Bob, and Corinne. The new tribes squared off immediately in a Reward Challenge, where the smaller, yet physically-dominant Kota won Reward after Sugar botched many shots for Fang. Dan convinced the new Kota tribe to send the seemingly-weak Paloma to Exile. On the new yellow tribe, Dan and Charlie were worried about the 3-3 split between Fang and Kota members and considered voting out Corinne; they were hoping that sending Paloma to Exile would help her find the idol. On Exile, Paloma ended up taking the comfort and penalty in the next Immunity Challenge, figuring she had the numbers in her tribe. The penalty ended up costing the red tribe, as Kota continued their winning streak and won Immunity. At camp, the targets turned quickly from Crystal to Sugar to Paloma. Ace decided to join up with Ken and Randy to form a "Villians" alliance, while Paloma approached Ace about keeping her around in exchange for clues to the Idol. Given this new deal, he went back to Ken and Randy and agreed to vote for the weak link, Gillian. However, while the men were away, her and Gillian secretly searched for the Idol. At Tribal Council, Gillian and Ken were pointed out as weak links, while Sugar and Crystal argued about Sugar's place in the tribe. But in the end, though Crystal recieved 1 vote and Sugar recieved 3, Crystal and GC joined up with Ken and Randy to vote out Gillian. *'Reward Challenge:' One person from each tribe will alternate launching balls downfield to their tribemates who will attempt to catch the balls using a catch basket. Each time they catch a ball, they score a point. They can catch any ball from either tribe member at any time. First tribe to five wins Reward. *'Reward:' A picnic of bread, veggies, meat, cheese, and wine. *'Immunity Challenge:' Four members from each tribe will alternate throwing rocks at ceramic tiles. Each time they break a tile, they release a bundle of puzzle pieces. Once they’ve collected all the bundles, two tribe members will assemble the puzzle. The edges of each puzzle piece must match the color of the piece next to it. First tribe to solve the puzzle correctly wins Immunity. Episode 6: If You Play With Fire, You Get B...? On Day 15, Paloma fulfilled her promise and gave the clues to the hidden Immunity Idol to Ace. While she led the rest of the tribe away, Ace found the Idol and tried to lead Paloma astray by lying that he had not found it. Meanwhile, Corinne made a huge threat to Charlie and Dan and claimed that if they voted her out, Ace would vote out Paloma and vice versa. An uneasy Dan and Charlie were then forced to uphold their "Powerhouse" alliance. At the Reward Challenge, Fang surprisingly came from behind to win pizza, brownies, and beer. They also sent Corinne to Exile, whose hate for Kota got the best of her and decided to take the comfort. While Fang relished in their victory, Dan and Charlie regrouped and focused on getting out Marcus. On the other side of Kota, Jacquie was becoming more and more apprehensive about possibly having to choose between Marcus and Bob. However, despite Corinne's penalty and her obvious effort to throw the challenge, Kota slaughtered Fang in a very physical Immunity Challenge; and during the challenge, Dan secretly told Paloma to not get rid of Ace because of Corinne. Back at Fang, Ace almost immediately started to target Paloma, while Paloma took Dan's comment to heart and joined up with Sugar. Though a teary-eyed Sugar tried to appeal to Ken and Randy to vote off Crystal, they wouldn't have it. At Tribal Council, Sugar and Ace went through with their plans and voted for Crystal and Paloma, respectively. However, the alliance of G.C., Crystal, Ken, and Randy joined up with Paloma to vote Sugar out. *'Reward Challenge:' Each tribe will race to arrange a series of logs from shortest to tallest as they build a staircase to the top of the tower. Once they’ve completed the staircase, three tribe members will sail down a zip line, retrieve a set of sprocket-shaped puzzle pieces, and race back to the top of the tower. Then the next person goes. The three remaining tribe members will then arrange those seven pieces so they work together, allowing them to raise a flag. First tribe to raise their flag wins Reward. *'Reward:' Pizza, beer, and brownies. *'Immunity Challenge:' Both tribes will be connected to each other with a common rope. Their objective is to retrieve a tribe flag. Each time they do, they score a point for their tribe. In addition, there’s a rope at each end of the field. If they get to it, they can use it to pull themselves to their flag. At any time during the challenge, tribe members can go back and try to interfere with the other tribe to impede their progress. First tribe to score two points wins Immunity. Episode 7: "It's Been Fun But It Hasn't Been Real Fun" On Night 17, Corrine snuck around camp while her tribemates were sleeping and managed to find the hidden Immunity Idol on Kota. At Fang, after being kept out of the loop in the last vote, Ace showed Ken and Randy the hidden Immunity Idol he found to keep them in his alliance and turn them against Paloma. Though the two men went along, Randy expressed doubts about allying with someone strictly based on the fact that they had the idol. At the challenge, Dan fumbled from the start, allowing Fang to take the lead. They never gave it away and won a trip to an oasis and Immunity for the first time as a new tribe. However, a twist came with the challenge: instead of sending someone to Exile, Fang got to chose a member of Kota to "kidnap" and take on the Reward with them. This person would also return to Tribal Council that night with Individual Immunity. Fang chose Jacquie, though Ace expressed concern. At the Reward, everyone relaxed and enjoyed their win, and while Randy did freak everyone out with his nudity, he also pulled Jacquie aside and made a pact to keep her around after the merge. At Kota, Corrine made one of the boldest moves in Survivor history and announced to the tribe that she had the hidden Immunity Idol to avoid any plotting against her. Their original plan squashed, Marcus and Bob decided to vote for Dan. But Charlie, Dan, and Corrine wanted to vote off Marcus, and to avoid forcing a tie they went to Bob for a fourth vote. Bob refused, but did mention he would want to vote off Marcus down the line. They then went to Marcus and used this information, trying to get him as a fourth vote against Bob. At Tribal Council, tribal lines originally stuck and the vote was tied 3-3. But when Bob revealed to Marcus what he told the former Fangs was true, he did not take that kindly and changed his vote in the re-vote, sending the former leader of Kota home. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Three tribe members will begin locked in floating cages. Another tribe member will head out with a ring of keys to unlock the first tribe member from the cage. Once that person is free, they must then race across a series of lily pads to free the second member from a locked cage. Once the fourth tribe member is free from their cage, that tribe member and the rescuer get onto a boat where another tribe member is waiting with yet another ring of keys. Together they will paddle to shore, picking up their other stranded tribe members as they go. Once they’re back to shore, two tribe members will hop onto a sled; the other four will pull them. When they reach the gate, they’ll use their final ring of keys to open three locks and race to your finish mat. They must then form a human pyramid. The person on top will pull a pin, which will raise a fire wok and ignite the top of the platform. First tribe to finish wins the challenge. *'Reward:' A trip to an exotic oasis. Episode 8: Do Not Pass Go Voting history Note 3: The vote was originally tied 3-3 between Dan and Bob. Marcus changed his vote in the re-vote, making it 4-2 for Bob. Ratings U.S. standard ratings *8